


Far Away

by PrinceHwallie



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceHwallie/pseuds/PrinceHwallie
Summary: He can't bear looking anymore. Their hugs, kisses, everything, hurts Hwall more than it should. This scene is totally different from his dream. Who would've thought that Hwall would fall in love with Juyeon, his own bestfriend who's boyfriend is Hyunjae, Hwall's other bestfriend.
Relationships: Heo Hyunjoon | Hwall/Lee Juyeon, Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is my first post on AO3, so please bear with this horrible piece i wrote. I wanted to start of with angst, so for all you angsty lovers, here's a sad story, hope yall understand it and also enjoy it. Thank you.

Far Away.

Far away stood a boy, looking at the sight in-front of him. The sight that broke his heart. Their little touches broke his heart little by little into pieces. Their hugs made him step back. Their kiss made him turn around and sigh. 

The petals of the red rose fall from the sepal, onto the ground, ready to be stepped on by someone. The now-withered bouquet of flowers exprience freedom from the boy's hand and land onto the rough surface of the earth, left to be thrown in the bin by someone walking by. Evidence of sadness is left, as the boy's tears leave a trail of droplets on to the rocky sidewalk.

Shakingly, the boy walks towards the local park near his house. Eyes finding an empty bench, the boy makes his way there and sits all alone. Hugging and burying himself in the comfort of his thin jacket, the boy finally breaksdown and sobs like a lost child. Memories of the scene from before cloud his mind, making him cry furthermore.

The boy recieves unwanted concern from passerbys, staring at him, as if he commited a crime by crying from hurt. Not wanting to be the center of attention, the boy stands up and and decides to leave. Fully zoned out, the boy doesn't notice the lights coming from the side and in a second...

Hwall's seeing white, as if he reached heaven. Lingering pain takes over his body. Blood showers on him. He can't see anything, but he can hear people crowding up to see what's going on. He can hear their gasps and screams for help. He can hear someone calling his name, but before he can respond, his vision turns black.

He's gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the really bad short story, but i hoped yall enjoyed it. Anyways. byeeeee💚


End file.
